A Dangerous Game
by Tsuki Silverbane
Summary: He couldn't say he loved her. Then again, love wasn't necessary in the game they played. A sinful oneshot spinoff of Flirting With Disaster written for Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Even Chat had to admit he was obsessed. He couldn't exactly explain why. Perhaps it was just a morbid fascination. For all intents and purposes, he shouldn't want anything to do with her. They were enemies, both on opposite sides of the law and caught in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But damn, was a fun game it was.

Each night, they would take up their masks and enter the world. One would search the roofs and streets of Paris while the other waited to be found. Chat never knew which roll was his until the game had already begun. Not that he particularly cared. Each night ended the same way; with the thief on the run and him hot on her heels. It was what kept him coming back night after night. The thrill of a good chase. That rush of adrenaline that often led to bruises and a deep ache in his muscles that he treasured. She knew just how to get him going, too. Her hot breath on his neck. Light fingers that grazed just a little too close to where they didn't belong. Lips that begged for a kiss but pulled away before he could dare to.

A dark temptress wrapped in blue and black. That was his thief. His Ace of Spades.

No, it wasn't love. Ask him a million times, and he would tell you his heart was held in hands of red. And it was true. He loved his lady with every fiber of his being. He would lay his life down for her in a heartbeat. He was her sword and shield. She would barely have to breathe and he would follow her every whim. But those fierce bluebell eyes never looked at him with the same longing he felt. It was a painful truth he needed to live with each day. He understood why things had to be this way, but it didn't make it any easier to bear.

So he allowed Spades to distract him from it all. And in return, she allowed him to catch her.

It was always a pleasant surprise when he landed his claws on her. She'd fake a slip or lead herself down a dead end, and suddenly he'd find himself on top of her. Even still, she never made it easy for him. They'd scuffle, she'd put up one last semblance of a fight, and he'd pin her down. The struggle was just another part of their game, another step in an intricate tango. In the end, she'd submit with the slightest shiver. And Chat relished every second of it. Their eyes would lock, lit with unspoken promises and understanding.

She was his prey, now. And like any good cat, he'd toy with the little bird he caught.

He was gentle in his torment of her. Kind and cruel. He'd hold her in place while he explored her every curve. Bite without breaking flesh. Mercilessly taste her sweetness. She'd writhe under his machinations, and he'd drink in her moans. God, did he love how she sang for him. All the while, Chat would watch the way her chest rose and fell. Listen to the little whines she'd make. He knew her limits. He would take her to that edge, then slow before she broke beneath him. Control would shift. She would lead their dance. Her fingers would dig and pull at his hair, stroke every inch of him, and oh how he'd purr for her. She would pay back his torments in kind, hold him on the edge of ecstasy just as he did her. He would beg and mewl while her sinful lips kissed him. When she was ready, she would give him control, again, and he would lead them both down that spiraling road to bliss.

In those quiet moments afterwards, Chat couldn't help but second guess their game. How much of this was just that? Could they really walk away and pretend that none of it mattered? That they didn't yearn for one another? He would watch as his thief tried to regain her breath, tempted to pull her close just to listen to her heartbeat. He would wonder why she indulged him, why she always surrendered when it terrified her to do so. It wasn't as though he had never hurt her.

Not that he had meant to. There were times where his gift of sweet misery had been too much for the thief. His teasing and taunting had called up old demons in her, and their game stopped at her cries of terror. He was quick to release her whenever it got to that point. He hated seeing her so broken and scared; hated knowing that he had caused it. He'd stayed at her side, waiting for permission to come closer again.

Each time took coaxing, but he held her once the scare was over. Then Chat would kiss away her tears, let her sob into his shoulder, and apologize over and over again. He'd let his chest rumble in a true purr. It was an odd quirk his Miraculous provided, more of an embarrassment than an actual asset. But if it helped soothe the girl in his arms, it couldn't be all bad.

Parting ways was always awkward for them. They made it a point to never say goodbye. They would dress in utter silence, sparing brief, sidelong glances at one another but never lingering. Before long, they were both off in opposite directions. Chat would return to the golden cage he called home and shed his mask. He'd ignore the scolding he got from the little black creature that floated out of his ring. A plate of cheese would be set out to quiet the nagging before the tired blond crawled into his bed. It would be hours before he actually fell asleep, the two girls in his life running through his thoughts. Locked in an ever-constant battle for his attention.

He loved Ladybug. The words were like a mantra to him. He'd tell himself over and over that his lady was his world. And as much as he cared for the white-haired thief, she couldn't replace the heroine in his heart.

He'd tell himself that lie until he was certain he believed it. And even still, as he fell asleep, it would be an entirely different set of blue eyes haunting his dreams.

* * *

 **Obviously, this little piece isn't exactly canon. I felt like writing something for Valentine's Day and well... I regret nothing! Enjoy the sin, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

From the very beginning, Luna knew their game was going to be the death of her. It was wrong on so many levels. What started out as innocent fun had quickly spiralled into a mess of pure sin. And, it had to stop. She knew they were walking on thin ice. She saw the cracks spreading like spiderwebs beneath her feet. She knew better, yet she kept on walking. And he followed her every step. That stupid, oblivious boy!

Part of her was glad he was blind to it all. She was content with keeping secrets. Hiding behind her many masks, a smile, a laugh. She could pass him by in the school hallways, sit by him and their friends, and they'd all be none-the-wiser. They'd never have to see the hell she was in. The hell _he_ was putting her through.

No, she made damn sure he never knew what he'd done to her.

That first time had been a mistake. She knew it the moment he pinned her down. They had both been so caught up in the chase, the not-so-innocent flirting, the taunting... When she'd dared him to kiss her, neither one of them expected him to actually do it. And with that one kiss, all the tension between them erupted in a fiery passion that completely consumed them.

She tried to shake it off, rationalize it as a freak accident. It was just a one night stand, nothing more. Except she started making more and more mistakes. A wrong turn, a slip she really could've avoided, and she'd find herself right beneath him, again.

Those rare occasions were always a little frightening for her. Letting him take control, being at his mercy, it was a terrifying thought. It didn't matter that she trusted him, or that it was always her choice. From the moment she fell into his claws, that fear would bubble in her chest. And the hungry glint in his green eyes would do nothing to ease it.

But she couldn't quit him. His touch was like heroin in her veins. His kiss, ecstasy. She craved him. He was her drug of choice; a delicious poison she came back to night after night.

She was addicted to the beautiful monster known as Adrien Agreste.

Oh, yes, he was a monster. He was so good at playing the gentle lover that Luna doubted he even knew just how cruel he was to her. He tortured her with sweet kisses, drove her mad with each tender caress. He woke up her demons, yet did everything he could to keep them at bay. He was a master of love and lust, expertly walking the line between them like the cat he was.

She cursed him for it. She hated herself for letting it happen.

And yet, she kept coming back to him. It was a vicious cycle. She'd tell herself she was done. She wouldn't keep tormenting herself like this. Then they'd meet. And her resolve melted at the sight of him. Sleek and black. Confident to a fault. Every bit the picture of her darkest fantasy. She'd have to remind herself not to play victim. She couldn't let herself be his prey. The game had to end. She'd keep that promise for as long as possible. But like any good addict, she always relapsed in the end. She'd let herself slip into his clutches, and he'd teach her her place, again. Slowly. Viciously. He'd remind her that she was his. His toy, a plaything meant only for his amusement. He held dominion over her body and mind. And she'd have no choice but to surrender to him.

She loved the way he ruled her. Gentle kisses and firm hands. He'd break her down, peel back her every layer until she was raw and exposed. He'd make her face her fears, caress her scars like they were treasures. And then he'd stop. He'd give her back the illusion of control like an apology. As if he knew the torment he caused her. He'd invite her touch, let her give him the same misery he gave. And she would, if only to worship him. He'd let her indulge herself with him, then claim her one final time and drive her deep into sweet oblivion.

The shame would come afterward. It sat in her chest like a dark mass, threatening to swallow her from the inside out. She'd dress herself with her head low. Their silence would be agony. Just another reminder that they had no business being here. No business pretending they were lovers. They'd go their separate ways, and Luna would find herself hiding under her covers as she fell apart. She'd cry herself to sleep, wishing she didn't love him.

But she did. And he loved someone else.

There was never any contest. Ladybug owned him, heart and soul. All Luna would ever get was his body, and she shouldn't be even taking that much. If Marinette ever found out... The knowledge would destroy the poor girl. It was such a betrayal of their friendship, and Luna hated herself for it.

So she lived with her lies. She hid her guilt from her friends. Ignored the ache in her chest at the sight of him. She hid the truth behind a brash and joyful act so they would never have to know.

At least she was good at it.

* * *

 **Hey, guess this is a two-shot now. I'll focus on the actual story now, I swear.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was many things. Clumsy, forgetful, maybe a bit eccentric at times. But she sure as hell wasn't blind.

It was subtle. Just a few little ticks that most people would overlook. But, then again, most people didn't watch Adrien as closely as she did. Months of pining after the blond-haired boy had made her very aware of his changes in mood. So when she began noticing the strange little looks he'd have around another girl, Marinette's heart sank.

In all honesty, she probably should've seen it coming. Luna was pretty, smart, witty... Definitely more in Adrien's league than she'd ever be. Of course he'd choose the actress over her. It was still a hard pill for her to swallow. Especially when Luna didn't seem willing to give him the time of day. Even so, Marinette had to face facts.

He just didn't love her.

She tried to move on. Did everything a brokenhearted teenage girl was supposed to do. Several of her nights were devoted to tubs of strawberry ice cream and sappy romance films. She would cry herself to sleep while Tikki did everything she could to console her. But nothing she did really took away the ache she felt in her chest. Talking to Alya was out of the question. Not that her bestie didn't notice her sudden somber mood. The reporter would ask from time to time, but Marinette would assure her everything was alright. She didn't want Alya blaming Luna for something that really wasn't her fault.

Still, it was hard not to resent her friend. Envy loved rearing its ugly head whenever Luna was around. So, Marinette found herself trying to avoid the girl whenever possible. She was sure Luna noticed, too, but she thankfully never brought it up. She was free to wallow in her self-pity unhindered, if not unnoticed.

Her melancholy seemed to bleed into her life as Ladybug, as well. Chat had asked her on multiple occasions if she was okay. She'd always insist she was, but he never quite seemed convinced. She'd catch herself watching him, though. Marinette never really noticed before, but she was beginning to see just how attractive her partner really was. Tall and lean, warm green eyes, bronze skin. Funny how she realized it as his advances on her died down. Sure, he still threw her the occasional flirtatious pun, but they had dwindled in number in the recent months. And Marinette couldn't help but wonder if she'd missed her chance with someone that might've actually loved her.

Still, that was no excuse for what she was doing, now.

Marinette didn't even know what possessed her to kiss him. Or why she'd been out on his patrol night in the first place. They'd just been talking. She vaguely remembered him once again asking if she was alright, and the next thing she knew, she was on top of him. He didn't fight her or even question her sudden change of heart. Chat just embraced her, letting her indulge herself with his body. Before long, the kiss turned into something far more heated.

It was pretty obvious that this wasn't Chat's first time. He was way better at this than he had any right to be. Marinette melted under his touch and tongue, squirmed from the friction he created between them. She loved every second of it. But he was so damn _slow!_ Chat took his time exploring her, and it drove her up a wall. She had to thrust into her partner in order to get him to pick up the pace. The action earned her a guttural growl that sent shivers up her spine. His bright green eyes caught her blue ones, filled with so much lust it was almost frightening.

At least he got the message.

Marinette cried out as Chat ravished her. He gave her exactly what she asked for and then some. Marinette rode him, clinging to his back for dear life. He hissed in her ear when her nails dug a little too deep, but he didn't slow. She tried to hide her moans with no avail. In the end, she was consumed by ecstasy, screaming her pleasure into the Parisian night.

It was only after they'd untangled from one another that Marinette realized what she'd done. Guilt ate away at her as she picked up her suit to dress. She used hin. Chat was her partner, someone she trusted and who trusted her. And she took advantage of him. All because she couldn't have Adrien.

"I'm sorry."

Chat blinked at her in confusion. "What for?"

"That... that shouldn't have happened..." She didn't dare meet his eyes. "I've been trying to get over someone, and... that's not even an excuse. God, what was I thinking?"

"It's okay, M'lady-"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have used you like that. I know how you felt about me, and-"

"Ladybug, stop."

He laid a hand on her shoulder, quieting her. They locked eyes, studying one another for a breath. Ladybug looked away, mumbling another apology.

"Don't be," he told her. Sympathy filled his eyes, but it didn't look right on him. It seemed tainted, somehow. Guilty, even. "I... You don't have to..."

Marinette frowned as he fumbled for the right words. Finally, he sighed.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry."

"Chat, I _used_ you," she said, weakly.

"Maybe you did," he told her. "But if that's so, then I did the same thing to you."

That threw her off. "You... did?"

He gave her the barest hint of a nod. "We're pretty much in the same boat, Milady. I... I'm trying to get over someone, too."

"Is it..."

"Is it you?" Marinette bit her lip and gave a curt nod. To her surprise, though, Chat shook his head. "No. I mean I did like you like that, but..."

"Just not anymore."

Chat didn't answer. Marinette toyed with the fabric of her suit. Seconds ticked away, making the silence all the more awkward. When she couldn't stand it anymore, Marinette stole a sidelong glance at him. And her heart broke. The boy beside her wasn't the Chat she knew. There was no cheeky smile, no playful twinkle in his eye. Instead, his eyes were distant and very... _very_ sad.

"Can... can you tell me about her?" she asked tentatively.

"Huh?"

Marinette fidgeted. "The girl you like. I mean, you don't have to-"

"No, it's not that. It's just..." He scratched the back of his head. "You... really want to know about her?"

"Well... yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "I kinda figured that... You know, with the whole secret identity thing? I just though you'd rather not know."

"It's not like I need to know her name." She nudged him with her elbow. "Though I am curious about the girl who stole mon chaton's heart."

Chat chuckled, easing the ache in Marinette's heart. A smile really did suit him best.

"Alright," the blond said. "But you have to tell me about the guy you like, too. It's only fair."

The black-haired girl beamed. "Deal."

* * *

 **Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Again, these chapters are not canon with the FWD storyline, more like an alternate take. Plus writing needless sin is fun, so you can expect more in the future. I live on reviews, guys!**


End file.
